Zarel Emails/26
Zarel E-Mail #26 Zarel is asked about the worst present he's ever recieved. Cast (in order of appearance): Zarel, Strong Mad, Tony Stony, Several of Tony's children, Homsar, Strong Sad, The Cheat, Le'Raz, Pter Places: The Roomy-Vac, Strong Bad's Basement, Homsar Reservation, Strong Sad's room, The Stick Transcript ZAREL: Let's see how cute I am after I strangle you with your own email. subj: worst present Dear Zarel wanna cracker, What was the worst present you ever gotten? Send it to me and I'll shred it. I'm a forty-two-year old goat-face and I LOVE SHREDDING! From Goat-face! ZAREL: {typing} Ah, presents. Whether it's a birthday present, a Decemberween present, or just any present in general...there are the ones that are bound to suck. Perhaps the worst present you've ever received was that goat for a face! Ooooh, burn! No, but in all serious, I've received some presents of suck. Like there was this one time- {Cut to Strong Bad's basement where Strong Mad is holding his Tony Stony, and several other small rocks much like it, some with bows} ZAREL: {voiceover} -where Strong Mad's rock had children...somehow...and he gave me some of the litter. STRONG MAD: YOU'RE THE FATHER! Take good care of them! ZAREL: Did you just speak without yelling? STRONG MAD: IT HAPPENS! ZAREL: I still don't get how this is scientifically possible. STRONG MAD: IT'S THE BIRDS AND THE BEES. THE BIRDS AND THE BEES! ZAREL: {voiceover} Or there was that one time when Homsar got me...well...let the flashback explain it. {cut to the Homsar Reservation, Strong Bad is opening a box and inside are a pair of purple draconic legs, seemingly detached from something or someone} ZAREL: Um...thank you...Homsar? HOMSAR: Daaaaaooon't worry about it; I brought you my highschool tap shoes! {Homsar's hat orbits Zarel} ZAREL: Why would Homsar need tap shoes...better yet...what appears to be someone's legs...? {Cut to Strong Sad's room, Zarel is standing by the door holding a book} ZAREL: {voiceover} Or there was that one time that Strong Sad gave me that book... STRONG SAD: It's a collection of poems by Edgar Allen Poe- ZAREL: {tosses it behind him} Deleted. {SMACK} THE CHEAT: {offscreen} MEEEEEEEEEEHH!! ZAREL: {voiceover} ...or that severe beating and face-gnawing I received from The Cheat and Strong Mad that day. There was also the time when my stupid cousin came by again to give me- {Cut to The Stick with Zarel and Le'Raz, Le'Raz is holding a box in which Zarel pulls out...} ZAREL: ...a potato? LE'RAZ: I was reading this thing and since your birthday is March 25, I was supposed to give you a potato as a present! ZAREL: Le'Raz, have you been doing those stupid birthday memes again? What kind of one has your name on it anyway? LE'RAZ: Oh, I may or may not have made it myself... {Cut back to the Roomy-Vac Computer} ZAREL: {typing} But probably the worst gift I've received...the one I'd probably want you, Mr. Goatface, to shred every last inch off of...tha- {There's a crash that knocks Zarel off the chair and onto the floor} ZAREL: GAH! What's going on?! I don't want to lose the Roomy-Vac yet, it's only been one email! {Pan out to see a car having crashed through it; driven by some purple pterodactyl looking...thing with a travel mug of coffee in his hand} PTER: {rapidly, with eyes wide, one of which is twitching, and his fingers shaking on the wheel} Secret Service agents in scandal have been placed on leave! US Plains states hit by tornadoes! Giants closer Brian Wilson is likely headed for surgery on his right elbow! ZAREL: Who the crap are you? Why do you seem so familiar, like I had seen you in a flashback? PTER: {gets out of the car and grabs Zarel; It seems that he has no lower half of his body, nor any wings} The government is watching us, man! Watching us-'' ''{falls asleep, snoring} ZAREL: Why do I feel like Foxx of all people knows this guy? {The Paper} {after 5 seconds} PTER: {snort} Elbow...surgery... Easter Eggs *Click on Pter's drool to see a chart much like this one Le'Raz's Spectacular Birthday Game! January: Give a potato as a present to _____ February: Give a bunch of potatos to Strong Bad on the 4th (every other day it's Zarel) March: Give a potato as a present to _____ April: Give a potato as a present to _____ May: Give a potato as a present to _____ June: Give a potato as a present to _____ That one month that sounds like June: Give a potato as a present to _____ August: Give a potato as a present to _____ September: Give a potato as a present to _____ October: Give a potato as a present to _____ November: Give a potato as a present to _____ December: Give a potato as a present to _____ 1: my cousin, Zarel 2: my cousin, Zarel 3: my cousin, Zarel 4: Strong Bad 5-the rest: my cousin, Zarel Fun Facts *Look who's back! **Pter spouts out random headlines I found on Google News. *Le'Raz giving a bunch of potatoes to Strong Bad is a nod back to pet show. In fact, February 4th is the day that email was released.